The number of applications resident on mobile devices has exploded. However, users may decide to only download and install select applications for third parties regardless of what is available. Irrespective of whether third-party applications are resident on a particular mobile device, third parties may desire to direct or control some of the inbound and/or outbound calls from and to the third parties to present the users with additional information for a call, redirect the user to web-based solutions, and/or the like.